Liquid Hot Offense!
by The Great Valley Guardian
Summary: When an innocent Squirtle meets a charmander with rage issues...well your guess is as good as mine! Join Flame and Rick in their first ever meeting and see the trauma left in their wake. A crossover with Buwaro's characters


**Blue Flames**

An ANI/AIM crossover

* * *

_Ya know…this day started out pretty good, but if for the life of me I'd known what or more to the point…__**who**__ I'd be meeting this day…I would've asked to stay unconscious! _

_It wasn't' all bad…at least I got a to meet another water Pokémon that didn't want to kill me! Unlike that stupid cat bastard! But I'm getting off track again. This story is supposed to be about how a 'innocent' Squirtle and Buneary were…introduced…yeah introduced to a Charmander with an anger problem, a sarcastic Treecko, and most importantly of all a murderous Pikachu, who I'm sure had a bolt loose in her brain. Oh and before I forget I also met a __Wartortle__ that seemed pretty normal (At least compared to his friends.)_

_Well in any case…I'm going to let the Charmander take the spotlight to start our story…why…cause I'm just a caring kind of Pokémon, that's why…oh and he promised to stop hitting me in the head if he went first._

_Well it's your turn. So start the story already!_

* * *

You should know me by now…and if you don't then I'm not wasting time telling ya, as it would be a waste of my life and precious oxygen to explain myself to useless gits.

I was walking ahead of Moron, Joanne and Pika. The latter of the three being rather quiet…which was starting to scare me, but not enough to stop me from looking for an apple tree to eat out of. As my luck would have it…Moron decided to take a break from walking, which was fine by me.

I started climbing the closest tree, and after several tires finally found a tree with a single, plump juicy apple sitting on the farthest branch. Even though I detested heights…I wasn't about to let a little thing like gravity stop me.

I crept forward slowly testing my weight against the branch and was just within grabbing distance when a jet of ice-cold water knocked me off my perch and out of the tree completely. Needless to say I landed on my tail hard…and that really pissed me off!

I started to step forward when whatever it was that hit me ducked under some bushes obviously hoping not to be seen. But oh boy was it wrong! I took a deep breath and let loose a massive Flamethrower attack at the bushes and it must've been a new record for how fast they caught and were turned into ash.

I was about to launch another attack when a whistle came from behind me. I turned to see none other than Squirt sitting there with a smug look on his face…holding an apple. MY apple!

Squirt gave a short laugh as he said "Ya snooze ya lose Flame!"

The poor git had closed his eyes to take a bite out of the apple and in an instant my claw would've connected with his face, had he not at the last minute chucked the apple into the air and withdrew his head like a sissy prat!

I however was not entirely out to kill the water pokémon…not today anyway, as I reached up and grabbed the apple out of the air. I gave a wide smile as I bit into the apple.

Moron having noticed the exchange however stood up and snatched the apple out of my paw and was about to say something…what that was however no one would know as I jumped up and punched him square in the face…apparently Moron wasn't as quick to learn as Squirt was…too bad for him.

Moron landed on the ground with a thud and I smiled at the sight before me. Joanne however was just a little upset as she asked "Oh come on Flame…he just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to hurt Squirt is all." For a moment I looked over at Pika to gauge her reaction and she was asleep. Good for her…but she was shooting off sparks of electricity in her sleep…and that _REALLY_ disturbed me. I could only picture about whom Pika was dreaming about frying. I hope it wasn't me.

Joanne gave a loud sigh as she stood up after checking on dear old Moron, and said "way to go Flame…thanks to you it looks like we're spending a night in this clearing!"

Pika almost as if on cue shot up and out of her dream state as she shot me one of those 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-did –something-stupid' looks. My immediate reply was this…

"uhh…yeah…time to go!" I then bolted past Squirt who had until now been looking for another apple to eat, as his fate would have it I left my apple in Morons hands in my attempt to get away from Pika, and Squirt had no issues this time as he finished off the apple.

I wasn't afraid of Pika trying to kill me as I was just trying to find another good looking apple to eat, as I was still hungry, and wanted some real food.

As it just so happened I came across a camp site not to far from our own…now I'm not one to steal…but when you're hungry…you do what you have to…right…well damned the consequences, I was going to get some real food and now!

I started forward slowly as I could clearly see another human who seemed to be napping with several pokémon around her.

I spied what I was after however fairly quickly as it was a whole barrel full of freshly picked apples. I started to drool…a lot but that was cut short by the sound of footsteps behind me.

I turned and readied another Flamethrower, when I caught sight of who it was. I wanted to punch at Squirt again as he stepped out of the foliage munching on my apple. But this wasn't a problem anymore…I was about to eat my weight in apples. I was almost waiting for Squirt to give some crappy remark about being honest and noble…but for once and to my pleasure, he just stood there and shut up.

I then ran forward with the full intent on eating every single apple in that barrel, but as I did I failed to notice something in my path, that I immediately tripped over and fell on my face.

In brief moment of anger, (And not the best move on my part) I picked up the object that tripped me and was about to chuck it into the forest…until it spoke up and said "Hey, what the hell?!"

That caught me by surprise (Which by the way is _really_ hard to do!) I immediately dropped the rock only to discover it was a shell…a Squirtle shell.

"Bloody hell!" was all I could say…right before I picked up the shell again and threw it away from me and into the barrel of apples by accident. (You don't really think I would throw another pokémon at the food I was going to raid on purpose do you?)

Well needless to say, the sound of that Squirtle knocking over a barrel full of apples was enough to wake everyone else in the little clearing up as well. Now I was facing a very pissed off Squirtle, a rabbit looking pokémon…one I'd never seen before, two Meowth and a parrot type pokémon, and their human trainer.

"Well…this sucks, but if I had to guess…the only one here who might actually put up a fight would be the Squirtle I just threw…right?"

Well I didn't know just how wrong I was as the female trainer then threw four more pokéballs, each one holding a different pokémon: An Archanine, a Ninetails, a Raichu, and a Pikachu.

Now normally I wasn't one to call on help…for anything…ever! But even now…I knew I was on the wrong end of way too much firepower…but if I could get them to attack one at a time that might even my odds.

But Squirt as I was to find out was nowhere to be found. Stupid git…if I lived though this…I was going to kill him myself!

* * *

_Well this is the first official chapter of a cross over...ever! _

_Personally I think it turned out well, but that is ultimately for the person who commisioned this to decide. And he knows who he is...so to you!_


End file.
